The Curse
by Storygirl15
Summary: Austin was invisible since he was 5 years old and has no parents. He has only been seen by one person and that's Dez until someone else wonders into his life, a special brunette notices him. He's attracted to her but is afraid she doesn't see him but that all changes. Has Auslly and Trez.
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

Austin's POV:

I was invisible since I turned 5 years old and was stuck like this for as long as I can remember. I am right now 16 years old and the only way I can be seen is if I fall in love but that has never happened.

Ally's POV:

I'm 16 years old and I've always wanted to fall in love with someone special but that has never happened before. My parents died in a car crash when I was 12 and I have been depressed but now I have an ex-boyfriend since he was a jerk. I walked down my small apartment and thought that someone was watching me but I just continued to go to my Dad's old store Sonic Boom that is now owned by me.

Austin walked through the mall and was memorized by the instruments once he saw Sonic Boom and went inside and noticed a beautiful girl behind the cash register and noticed her name was Ally. His heart was now racing and he didn't know why so he quickly left the store but Ally noticed him and followed him. He quickly ran into a abonded house where he lived but he saw Ally following him and stopped. Ally said why were you running away like that, my name is Ally. Austin and froze and started stuttering you can see me. Of course Ally replied. EVerything went black for Austin.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV:

As my eyes started to wake up I realized that I was in a bed and Ally was asleep, I just stood up and was about to walk away until she woke up. Where are you going?, she asked while getting up. Austin quickly turned around and realized that she was able to see him without him trying. Austin started sweating and Ally seems to notice so she brought him a small towel but Austin was too busy in his thoughts.

End of POV

Ally's POV:

Hello mister! I kept on saying but he didn't answer instead he was staring at me. I quickly introduced himself, my name is Ally, he snapped back into reality and introduced himself, mines Austin.

End of POV

We kept on talking until I realized I had to go back home. See you later Austin. Bye Ally he responded. I returned home and told Trish and Dez that happened, when I was finished Dez had wide eyes and quickly went to his room. Trish and I kept on talking.

Dez's POV

My name is Dez, I have a magical unicorn named Mr. Goldfish and a best friend Austin who is invisible, and he came into my room 2 minutes later. He was smiling like an idiot and kept repeating Ally's name until I slapped him, he screamed like a girl. Dezzzzz! Austin whined. Heyyyy you didn't say hi to Elmo my pet grasshopper. Austin just chuckled but then turned serious, I met the most amazing girl ever named Ally and I'm going to make her mine.


	3. Chapter 3- Ally's incident

Trish and Ally started to talk about Austin but they went to school the next day.

That's when Kira slammed Ally into the locker and made her faint, Dez and Trish came running by her side.

"Leave her alone" They both said

"What are you going to do about that?"

"I WILL DESTORY YOU IF YOU DON'T NOW GO AWAY" Trish said

Kira ran away screaming.

"Come on Dez we need to go get Ally to the nurse"

"You scared her away and scared me as well" He said while on the ground hugging his knees.

Dez quickly carried her into the nurses office and laid her down on the bed.

"What happened to her" the nurse said

"She um um she fell down the stairs when she was riding my pet dinosaur Micky" Dez told her

"Ok I guess"

Austin's POV

I walked into the school and noticed Dez wasn't into our meeting spot so I decided to look for him until I approached the nurse's office hoping he wasn't in there but of course I was wrong.

"What happened to Ally" I said while stuttering and my heart breaking

"She got slammed into the lockers by Kira her bully" Dez said

"Nurse will you leave us with her"

"Of course she replied"

She left the room leaving Trish confused.

"Who are you talking too Dez"

"My best friend Austin"

"But there's no one there" she replied

"That's because you can't see him but I think I have an idea"

"Austin use the secret dust you used on me"

"Alright let's give it a shot" Austin replied

Austin blew dust in Trish's face and next thing you know she's on the ground but quickly gets back up.

"OMG I CAN SEE HIM"

"Yes it worked" Dez yelled

Ally started to move and we quickly got up and sat beside her.

"Ally what do you remember" They all asked

"Getting slammed into the lockers by Kira"

"Come on let's get you out of here"


	4. Chapter 4- The visitor

We all walked into Ally's house and found an old lady sitting on her couch.

Ally's POV

I was wondering where that old lady seemed familiar and that's when it hit me.

_Flashback_

_5 year old Ally wondered into her grandparents' house and sat down at the dinner table._

"_Grandma Grandma, I want my lunch"_

"_Ok sweetheart, were going to go out today"_

"_Is grandpa coming with us?"_

"_Yes no come on"_

_They all walked to the park bench until someone came out of nowhere and had a knife. They all froze and Ally was pushed to the side and fell into a deep sleep. _

"_Gr-an-dma" she last said_

_Tears started streaming down their faces until the man finally spoke up._

"_One of you will come with me or else I will kill one of you"_

"_Leave them alone take me instead" grandpa said_

"_NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US"_

_The man took grandpa with him leaving grandma sobbing and an Ally on the ground._

_End of Flashback_

"Gr-a-ndma I stuttered

"Ally you remembered me"

She came running over to me giving me a hug.

They finally settled down in the living room and they started to discuss why she came back.

"Ally your grandpa was found today and they found the man that took him"

"WHAT REALLY?!"

"Do you want to see him with your friends"

"OF COURESE and thank you"

They quickly followed Ally's grandma and they arrived at a small apartment, they all saw an old man sitting in a bed. The man started to open his eyes and he noticed all eyes were on him and saw Ally with tears in his eyes.

"Sweetheart get over here and give your grandpa a hug"

Ally ran over there tripping on all of her friends before giving him a hug.

"When I told you to give me a hug, I didn't mean for you to fall" he chuckled

"Come on we have a lot to catch up on later on when I get out of this bed"

"I missed you so much" she sobbed

"I know but I'm here now"

They stayed there for dinner until her grandpa brought up a question that made the table go all quiet.

"Where are your parents sweetheart"

"They kind of passed away when I was 12"

"What!" her grandparents and Austin said

"Why didn't you tell me this Ally" Austin got up and walked outside

"I'll be right back"


	5. Chapter 5

Ally quickly ran outside and looked for Austin until he found him sitting on the grass with his head in his hands.

"Austin what's the matter"

"How come you didn't tell me your parents passed away"

"Only Trish and Dez know about it and I usually don't tell that many people or else I'll get bullied more"

"Sorry but it's just I like you"

"I like you too"

"Ally I like you way more, I want to be more than friends, the moment I saw you I froze and it took me 1 hour to get you out of my head and I'm invisible. No one can see me, people don't understand how it feels to be left out" he said while sobbing

"Trust me I know how it feels because ever since I turned 10 I finally had friends because my parents had some of their friends, I was alone for 10 years and I know how it feels"

Austin's POV:

She put her forehead against mine and whispered something in my ear before crashing her lips into mine. I was taken back but I kissed back and I felt sparks. She was such a good kisser; this made me feel like I could do anything until I finally pulled away for air.

"_She whispered "Trust me I like you a lot"_

End of POV

We stared into each other's eyes and we both felt amazing.

"What makes us Ally" I said to her while memorized

"Whatever you want us to be"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, come on let's go back to the apartment"

They both walked back to the apartment holding hands, they both walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Ally who are you holding hands with" they both asked

"Oh my boyfriend Austin"

"WAIT CAN YOU SEE ME" Austin yelled

"Yes now stop yelling"

"Trish, Dez, Ally can I talk to you in the living room"

They quickly walked into the living room

"They can see me, how is this possible"

"We have no idea"

"All that happened was Ally and I kissed and-"

"YOU GUYS KISSED OMG" Trish squealed

"Oh yeah we kissed" Both of their faces were deep red

"OMFG YOU GUYS ARE DATING" Dez yelled

"Dez do you want China to hear you" Trish said

"Um sure but who is this China"

"China is a place stupid"

Trish and Dez kept on arguing until Ally's grandparents walked in, they quickly stopped arguing.

"Ally since when did you have a boyfriend"

"I just got one about 10 minutes ago actually"

"As long as he takes care of you and doesn't break your heart I'm fine with that" they both said

"Thank you guys so much"

They all left and we back to their apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's POV:

I can't believe that I am no longer invisible; it feels awesome because I can now be with my true love Ally Dawson.

End of POV

"Austin you do know we can hear you right" Trish smirked

Both Austin and Ally blushed

"Austin can I talk to you outside for a minute" Ally asked

"Sure" he said still blushing

"Did you mean those things you said" she said looking into his eyes

"Of course you mean the world to me without you I'm nothing"

They both leaned in and kissed each other with passion, Ally put her hands around her neck and Austin put his hands around her waist. They started to make out until the heard Trish and Dez arguing.

"Way to ruin the moment we had" Austin yelled. Ally giggled

"My unicorn is real and I will show you her"

"UNICORNS AREN'T REAL"

"Yes they are"

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING" Austin yelled

"Fine" They mumbled

"Come on guys we need to go to bed"

"I call sharing the room with Ally" Trish shouted

"Fine be that way" Austin grumbled

"Don't worry, you have Dez"

"Yeah buddy now we can talk about Mr. Goldfish and have a magical night"

"Yeah yeah yeah"

"Night Austin" Ally whispered

"Night beautiful" He kissed her goodnight

Trish's POV:

They all woke up but what was interesting was Ally was no longer in her room with Trish instead she was on the couch with Austin. Ally was on top of Austin and they were peacefully sleeping. Ally quietly got up and tip toed to Trish.

End of POV

"Let's make them breakfast" Ally whispered

"OK"

Austin smiled at the memory of Ally sneaking out with him until he realized that she wasn't with him anymore. He also smelled pancakes and rushed to the kitchen to see Ally cooking them. He snuck up behind her and have her a hug.

"Morning"

"Morning gorgeous"

"What do you want to do today?"

"I want to be with you"

"Well I am with you"

"Let's go to the beach"

"No" she said stubbornly

"Please Pwetty Pwease" He made his famous pouty face

"No I will not look at that face:

"ALLY PWEASE PWETTY PWEASE"

"Fine"

His eyes quickly lit up and ran upstairs to change and came back down in bright yellow swimming trunks and a t-shirt.

"Come on Ally, let's go"

"Let me get the others first"

"I'LL BE IN THE CAR WAITING" He yelled while going out the door

"TRISH DEZ WAKE UP" She blew a trumpet

"AHHH IM UP MOMMY" Dez yelled standing in a solider position

"You're not in the army doofus" Trish said

"Come on were going to the beach"

"Give us 5 minutes"

Dez came in the car wearing a hula skirt and shirtless.

"Dez what are you wearing" They said while laughing

"Well Mr. Goldfish told me too and I love him so yeah"

"Ok enough of the silliness let's go to the beach" Austin said


	7. Chapter 7- What just happened!

Austin's POV:

We all got to the beach and I can't wait to spend it with my favourite girl and my friends too. We all changed and went in the water except for Trish and Ally because they wanted to go tanning, that's about to change.

I snuck up behind her and ran straight toward the water.

"Austin put me down"

"Ok if you say so"

"Not in the wa-"

I quickly dropped her before she could finish her sentence and was laughing until I couldn't see her.

"ALLY? ALLY?"

"That's what you get for dropping me in the water" she said while getting up

"Oh no you don't get back here"

Trish's POV:

I was busy tanning until I smelled a smoke, I turned around and found Dez screaming and yelling my pants are on fire.

"Jump in the water stipid"

He stopped and looked at me before saying "thanks"

"GO IN THE WATER YOUR PANTS ARE STILL BURNING"

"RIGHT" He jumped in the water and signed in relief

End of POV

They all had a great time at the beach.

"I'll be right back I need to go the washroom" Ally and Trish said

Some random girl came up to Austin and started flirting with him and she didn't stop.

"You are so cute"

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"No I have a beautiful and amazing girlfriend already, now can you please leave me alone"

"That's right buddy tell her who's boss" Dez whispered

"Well not anymore" with that she flew her arms are me and kissed me and the stupid thing was I didn't do anything about it.

Dez, Ally, and Trish gasped and I quickly let go of her and saw that Ally had tears streaming down her face.

"Ally I'm sorry I didn't pull away, I am so sorry, please don't break up with me, I love you"

"That's not what it looked like" She choked while sobbing

She quickly got her stuff and ran home crying while I stood there in shock with tears streaming down my face.

"I messed up guys what am I going to do, I need her in my life, she's the only thing I have looking forward to in my life"

"Austin don't worry I'm going to go talk to her and see if's she ok and you're going to need a plan to win her back" Trish said while trying to find Ally

"Come on buddy let's go" Dez said

"Wher-e am I goi-ng to go" I choked

"Were going to stay somewhere"

They both got up and left.

Ally's POV:

I can't believe that he did that I feel so heartbroken right now so I did the only thing I could do and I wrote a song expressing my feelings when Trish barged right in.

"Girl don't ever run that fast" She said while panting

Even though I was heartbroken I laughed at her laziness.

"Trish I saw what I saw"

"Well so did I because I am out of the washroom before you and before the girl kissed Austin she was flirting with him and he tried to try her to stop but she didn't listen"

"It doesn't matter he didn't pull away"

"He was in shock Ally"

"So was I" she got up and went to her room and cried herself to sleep

With Austin and Dez

"Come on dude we need to find a way to get you too back together"

"I know and I'm willing to do anything for her"

"Write her a song since you both love music"

"You know I don't know how"

"Follow your heart"

"I'll try"

Dez got up and left Austin there.

Austin decided to pour out all his feelings to Ally and wrote the perfect song for her and he sang it to Dez.

"That was beautiful wasn't it Mr. Goldfish" He was now sobbing

"Thanks it means a lot"

**Will Ally forgive Austin or will it turn into a disaster? Tell me what you guys think.**

**-Storygirl15**


	8. Chapter 8

Austin's POV:

I started going to school today and I suggested that Ally show me around and I was lucky enough for the principal to let me. All I want is for Ally to be in my arms again.

End of POV

Ally came down to the office and my heart literally skipped a beat because she looked beautiful but before she could say anything I stopped her and dragged her into the closet.

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came we were never the same _

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't is the one thing that I wish you knew_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

_How long will I stop pretending, what we have is never ending_

_Ohhh ohhhh ohhh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me cause I want it_

_I can't help myself_

_I think about you _

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes _

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

_I think about you_

Somehow I managed to be right in right of Ally looking into her eyes with my guitar.

"Ally I am so sorry that I didn't pull and it was stupid of me but I can't live without you, I need you, you complete me"

"Austin"

"Please Ally I love you with all my heart and I promise it won't happen again"

"Alright but if you do that again I won't be giving you a second chance"

He lean down to kiss me and right when he was about to touch my lips the door swung right open.

"Uh kids what are you doing in my closet" The janitor asked

"Well Mr. Mint, he's the new student so I thought about showing him your mop collection"

"Oh well continue I'll be taking Susan she needs to clean the washrooms"

We both left quickly and burst out laughing once we left the room, but before we stopped Austin leaned down and kissed me but it turned into a make out session.

"We already missed 20 minutes of class, we might as well miss block 1" Austin said while out of breath

"Let's go to the library, no one's there"

They both walked into the library hand in hand, they both sat on a bean bag and continued to make out until the bell rang.

"Ally where have you been I got the hardest question in the class and you didn't help me" Trish yelled

"Sorry but Austin and I got back together and what was your question"

"The question was draw a triangle and I got stuck so you owe me"

"How do you- never mind let's just eat lunch"

They all walked into the cafeteria until Kira dropped Ally's lunch.

"Watch where you're going nerd" They snickered

"Leave my girlfriend alone" Austin yelled in their faces

"You mean your Cally's boyfriend, why are you with her when you can be with me"

"Her name is Ally and she is beautiful, smart, amazing, and has a great voice and besides I don't see you with anyone so bye bye"

"Whatever" She left

"Thanks Austin" She kissed him quickly but Austin held her and she tried to pull away until she finally gave in and wrapped her arms around her waist. Austin finally pulled away and yelled "YES IT FELT SO GOOD"

"Ok Austin people are starring"

"THAT'S RIGHT SHE'S MINE" Ally blushed

"Let's go home guys"

"Wait I need to get my phone from my locker" Dez yelled while running

He came back with a cow phone case but we decided to leave him alone for now.

What they didn't realize was someone was watching them.

? POV:

"I'm going to get you Ally Dawson just like I killed your family"

End of POV

**Who killed Ally's family and will he/she be stopped or will they succeed?**

**-Storygirl15**


	9. Chapter 9

?'s POV:

I can't wait until I get my hands on that Ally Dawson because years ago she did something unforgettable and I will not forgive her. Just you wait because I'm going for you.

End of POV

Ally was walking to Austin's house until someone grabbed her and pulled her into a van but luckily her phone called Austin.

"Hey baby"

"No don't hurt me I'll do anything you want, just let me go"

"What's happening Ally"

"Now you listen to me Ally, I'm going to kill you just like I killed your parents" There was a gun shot.

"ALLY I'M COMING TO SA-" The line went dead

Austin was now heartbroken, his one true love was shot so he called the police and he showed them the phone call and began investigating.

It's been a week since Ally was shot and Austin was doing everything he could but he barely talked and ate until…..

"AUSTIN WE FOUND ALLY, COME TO THE HOSPITAL" Trish yelled with excitement

He quickly rushed to the hospital without wearing shows since he was over joyed

He rushed into the hospital and saw Ally there fighting for her life but nothing could stop him from seeing her. Even though she had cuts and scratches, she still looked beautiful to him.

Before he could say anything the doctor came in telling everyone Ally had a procedure.

"You should call Austin to tell him about this" Ally's grandma said

"But he's right there" Dez and Trish both said pointing to the wall where Austin was standing

"No one is there" they both said

They all went to Trish's room and started to talk about why Austin can't be seen.

"I think I know why he can't be seen anymore, just wait a sec for I can get the book" Dez said while getting a book

"I think that it's time for him to know" With that they both left leaving Austin there

"Here we go" he muttered before reading the book

_One child will be born invisible and have the fate of making a girl's heart full and once that happens he will no longer be invisible but if the girl were to be dying, he will need to wait another million years before his heart is repaired in order to fall in love again. _

My heart literally shattered, if Ally were to die I would never be able to fall in love again knowing myself but I prayed that Ally would be ok in her and my sake.

It's been 3 days since Ally has been still in the coma until they got a phone call but it wasn't the one he was expecting.

**Who will the phone call be? Is the phone call be good or bad?**

**Is Ally going to be ok or be worse? Tell me what you guys think.**

**-Storygirl15**


	10. Chapter 10

?'s POV:

You will not be able to save Ally the next time that happens and when I get out of jail, you're going to be next.

"Wait that voice I know who you are, and no will ever get my Ally" Austin yelled

End of POV

The phone called ended but he soon got another one.

"AUSTIN GET YOUR BUTT TO THE HOSPITAL, ALLY IS WAKING UP" Trish yelled

He rushed to the hospital and saw Ally's hand shaking so he grabbed it and whispered some encouraging words into her ear until the moment he had been waiting came.

"Austin" she whispered

"I'm here Ally, I'm here" He said while crying a little bit

"What happened" She said while getting up

"Well it turns out Kira, my uh, the person that was my mom's best friend thought I was cute even though she couldn't see me but she always loved me so I think she was jealous"

"It's ok Austin, I love you"

"I loved you too Ally"

They shared a gentle and sweet kiss until they were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Ally, you need to get some rest, tomorrow you will be able to get out of the hospital"

"Ok"

"Do you mind if I sleep beside you Ally" Austin whispered

"Alright, I'm tired"

They both spent the night at the hospital resting peacefully until Austin's phone rang and was awake.

"Hello" He mumbled

"Austin sweetie it's me and I know we haven't spoken ever since you were born but we need to talk"

"WHO ARE YOU" He said still shocked

"Austin quiet down I'm trying to sleep" Ally whispered

"Ok sweetheart" He said wrapping his arms around her

"I'm your mother Austin" She said and hung up

**What was the reason Austin's mom called? Will the news that she gives him mean what he thinks it means or will it be bad?**

**Give some reviews –Storygirl15**


	11. Chapter 11- The guest

Austin's POV:

I didn't get any sleep at all last night ever since I got the phone call from my mom because I was in too much shock and what is she takes me away? What if she sees me? What if she wants me to-

"Austin can you help me get up" Ally whispered

"Sure sweetheart"

"Who called you last night?"

"Oh that was just Dez"

"Tell me the truth Austin, I know your lying" she said looking into my eyes

"Ok it was my mom" I said while looking down

"You don't understand Ally, my mom she hasn't ever seen me"

"It's ok; I'll help you through it"

"Ok, as long as your with my I'll be fine"

With that we shared a gentle kiss and started to make out until there was a knock on the door. I groaned and she giggled but quickly gave me a peck on the lips which made me smile.

End of POV

The doctor told us we had a visitor and we thought it was Trish or Dez or Ally's grandparents but we were both wrong, standing there at the door was Austin's mom with a smile and a bit of shock on her face.

"Austin is that really you" while tears were streaming down her face

"Yeah mom it's really me"

They both got up and hugged each other and heard an "aww" from Ally and they quickly let go.

"I never wanted to leave you but I had to and I'm really sorry for that, I truly am"

"It's ok mom, as long as were together that's all that matters" He heard another aww from the bed and saw Ally there with a huge smile

"Mom this is Ally Dawson, she's my girlfriend

"That explains why I can see you, you love her don't you"

"Yeah mom I really do"

"I love you too" she said

I went over there and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Just as that happened Ally's grandparents walked in and saw a middle aged women standing there. They introduced themselves and began to talk.

"Well, Austin right now where are you living"

"I'm living with Ally's grandparents" he replied

"Nonsense you can live with me"

"It's not far is it" He said nervously

"Of course not Austin it's pretty close to Ally's house actually"

"Come on let's get going, the hospital is freaking me out right now" Ally whispered in my ear

"Don't worry we signed the papers and your free to go"

"Ok" she said

With that we all left the hospital and my mom drove me to the house I was going to stay in and it turns out Ally and I are neighbours so that makes it so much easier to sneak into Ally's house but don't you dare tell her.

"I love you Ally" I said into her ear

"I love you too Austin"

I cupped her face and kissed her, that moment I felt everything in my surrounding disappear and I could literally feel the sparks. I put my arms on her waist while her arms snaked around my neck, I deepened the kiss and brought her closer to me if that were even possible. I pulled out for air and kissed her one more time before going inside my house.

And boy is life good.

**I will update everyday unless I can't but I'll try.**

**Happy Holidays! Please review –Storygirl15**


	12. Chapter 12

Ally's POV:

I finally got out of the hospital and it feels great but I have this feeling that Kira's going to come back, hopefully she won't.

"Hey girl how you feeling" Trish said while sitting on my bed

"I feel great" while putting on a fake smile

"Ally that was fake come tell me what's bothering you"

"Ok but please don't tell Austin"

"I promise"

"It's just that I feel Kira is still going to try to get me because I feel like I'm feeling followed by someone, I feel so scared" tears were streaming down my face

"Ally its ok she's in jail, and besides try to look on the brighter side of things. Austin's going to protect you he loves you too much to lose you"

"Your right, it's probably in my head"

"Come on let's meet my boyfriend"

"BOYFRIEND OMG WHO IS IT, IS HE CUTE, IS HE-"

"HE'S IS SO CUTE AND DUMB AND HE'S UMM UMM Dez" She whispered the last part

"YOUR DATING DEZ, k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

"It's not that big of a deal"

"Yes it is"

"Come on our boyfriends are probably waiting for us"

"Why"

"Cause I just told them to go to the mall"

"Let's go then"

We both walked to the mall and saw our boyfriends standing there with grins once they saw us and just to tease them we walked slowly towards them.

Austin's POV:

Once I saw Ally walking towards me I couldn't hold myself, even when she was teasing me she looked beautiful. I just ran up towards her and kissed her and she gladly returned the kiss, we started making out until she pulled away slowly.

End of POV

"Miss me" she said while laughing

"Like hell" he looked over my shoulder and saw Trish and Dez kissing

"There dating now" she whispered in my ear

"Come on Als let's leave them alone" I tried the new nickname I came up with

"Let's go to the food court"

"Wait for us" they both said pulling away from each other

"I'll be right back, I need to go to the washroom" Trish and I both said

Ally's POV:

We both ran to the washroom and went in but we found a lady cleaning it so we waited but those eyes looked so familiar to me.

"Excuse me but are you finished" I asked

"Just hold on" she turned around and faced me

She left the washroom and we returned to the food court with my boyfriend's face covered with syrup from eating his pancakes.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" I asked him

"Nope, I couldn't resist, sorry" he said still trying to swallow

"Ha Austin at least I waited for my girlfriend" Dez said

"But your trays empty" He said

"No it's not I have taco" he said while looking at his tray

"WHERE DID MY TACO GO"

"Oh wait I remember it's in here" He said while pointing to his stomach

We all laughed at Dez but he just had a goofy confused face on.

"Let's go Trish we need to get food" WE both got up and got food

"Ally remember when Kira slammed you into the locker, I recognized her before but I just didn't remember but when I got the phone call I recognized that voice"

"It makes sense; she must have done that when she heard your voice and could actually see you"

"Come on let's go to the new store "Sonic Boom" I heard it just opened up" Ally suggested while throwing away her trash

But it was too late because Austin had already sprinted down the mall.

"Austin you could at least wait for us" I said while holding my breath

"Sorry but I know how to play all the instruments in here" he said in a challenging voice

"Oh bring it on"

We both played all the instruments while Dez and Trish went shopping somewhere and it was my turn to play the harmonica but I couldn't do it.

"HA Ha I did it" I said while sticking my tongue at her

"Real mature" I muttered

I kissed her cheek and she just smile and kissed my cheek while on the other hand I blushed and looked down so she wouldn't see but of course she did.

"Sorry to bother you but I heard you play the instruments and thought you were really good" A middle aged man said

"Thanks um " Ally replied

"Lester, Lester Dawson"

"Oh your last name is Dawson too, I'm Ally Dawson"

"OMG IT'S ALLY DAWSON, I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU" He said while hugging me

"Umm do I know you" I said

"Ally what are you doing here" my grandparents walked in and once he saw Lester they froze

But the expression on Ally's face was full of confusion.

**Until next time…. –Storygirl15**


	13. Chapter 13

Ally's POV:

"Ally, sweetie I'm your dad" he said

"WHAT"

"I'm sorry but it's the truth and I didn't mean to leave you, I was kidnapped by your mother"

"My mother?"

"You see we were divorced and one day when you were asleep, the doorbell rang and there stood two men with a bag"

"Where is my mom?"

"She's in jail"

"OMG I have parents well parent but I have a dad" I jumped up and down

"So why are we doing this Ally" Dez said while jumping with me

"Dez just don't" Austin said

"Fine" he said with a frown

"Anyways since you're my dad what happens now"

"You are going to move in with me and help me run this store"

"AWESOME MY GIRLFRIEND OWNS A MUSIC STORE" Austin said while hugging me

"BOYFRIEND!" He screamed

"Oh right this is my boyfriend Austin umm"

"Austin Moon"

"Ally can I have a word with you" Lester said

"Sure"

"I don't want you dating him"

"Why dad"

"Because he seems immature and your only 14"

"I'm 16"

"My bad"

"Dad I love him and when I', with him, I feel like it's right didn't you ever feel that"

"That was beautiful" Dez said while crying

"Out" I yelled and he ran out the door

"Alright as long as he doesn't hurt you I'm fine with that"

"Thanks dad"

"Come on we need to have father daughter time since I haven't seen you in years"

We both spent the day together catching up on things while everyone else left and we went to the carnival and it turns out he is really fun. I saw the house that he lived in and it brought back so many old memories and he even kept my old things in my room.

End of POV

The doorbell rang and I answered it, standing at the door were my grandparent looking guilty.

"Ally we are so sorry that we didn't tell you about your father, it's just we were afraid that you would hate us we were going to tell you honest we were"

"It's ok I'm happy that I figured it out by myself"

"Ally why don't you invite your friends over for dinner"

"Ok I'll call them right now"

"Austin can you come over to my house for dinner"

"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes"

I called Trish next, she answered but she wasn't talking to me she was talking to someone else.

"We have to tell Austin and Ally soon before they figure it out"

"Ok, we'll do it the next time we see them" the other person answered

**Who was Trish talking too? What is Trish hiding?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter. Please review-Storygirl15**


	14. Chapter 14- Trish's news

Trish's POV:

Ok so I haven't been honest with Ally or anyone because I have this secret that I don't want anyone to know but I have to tell Ally she's my best friend and sister.

End of POV

"Trish can you come over to my house"

"Sure"

We all arrived at Ally's house for dinner and finished eating, right now were all watching tv in the living room.

"Ally can I talk to you in your room"

"Sure"

We both went up into her room and we sat there until I broke the silence.

"There's something I need to tell you" Trish said

"But first I heard you on the phone before you came here who were you talking too"

"I was talking to my new boyfriend" The last part I whispered hoping that she wouldn't hear me but of course she did

"BOYFRIEND" She started squealing but was interrupted when Austin burst right in

"I heard yelling, are you ok Ally" He said while coming over here to hug me

"Oh I'm fine it's just Trish got a new-"

"A new pair of shoes, bye now" She pushed him out of the room

"Trish why didn't you tell him"

"Because there's more to it"

"Ok continue"

"He would occasionally, he would hit me" she said while sobbing a bit

"OMG we need to do something about this"

"We can't that day you called he knew you were listening so he made me pretend like we were hiding something from you"

"It's ok, I'll help you threw this"

"Ok, let's go downstairs"

Ally's POV:

I walked downstairs to get bombarded with questions from Austin but I gave him a _tell-you-later-look_.

"Trish and I will be gone for a few hours"

"But I want to spend time with you Ally" Austin whined

"I'll be with you all night if your good and you'll be in for a treat" I whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek

His eyes lit up and nodded while pushing both of them out of the room.

End of POV

Ally and Trish both walked into the police station and walked up to the front desk.

"We'd like to report abuse"

"Which person is the victim?" The police officer asked

"That would be me" Trish stepped forward

"Who is the one abusing you?"

"My boyfriend, Trent"

"Trent, is this him" They said showing her a picture

"Yes"

"He has been abusing people for a while and we haven't seen him ever since, do you know where he is?"

"Yes, he's at his house"

"We'll come with you"

We all arrived at Trent's house and the cops broke the door down to see him drunk, they arrested him.

"Thanks Ally"

"No problem Trish"

We both hugged and returned back to Ally's house.

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while but here you go.**

**Hope you guys like it –Storygirl15**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately because I was busy with my family but I'm going to be updating more. So here you go and thanks for being patience guys.**

Ally's POV:

We both walked back into my house and found two sleeping boys with a zalien movie playing. Trish immediately runs over there and watches it while I just laugh quietly and close to the tv and cover them both with a blanket.

"Trish come on we'll watch it upstairs"

"Ok"

We both walked into to my room and started to talk but ended when she remembered about the zalien movie.

"Are you sure you're alright Trish"

"I'm fine now be quiet I'm trying to watch the movie" she said while sending me a death glare

"Alright but close it later I'm tired"

"Ok"

I turned out the lights and went to bed.

We both walked down the stairs with two buckets of water ready to throw it at them but we decided to make breakfast in case their hungry.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go"

We poured water on both of them and being Ally she chose her boyfriend but before the guys could respond we both ducked and hid behind the couch.

Being Austin he screamed like a girl and Dez, well he decided to do something else; he screamed and ran but ended up in the pool.

Austin's POV:

When I opened up my eyes, I saw my beautiful girlfriend on the ground laughing with Trish. I saw Dez in the pool squirming and trying to get out but I tackled Ally and hugged her.

"Austin now I'm all wet"

"And that's not all" I grinned

She ran out of my grasp and tried running into her room but bring me I ran faster than her and scooped her up and threw her on her bed. Before she could respond I crashed my lips on her and she didn't even hesitate, she kissed back and we had a makeout session. I missed you yesterday I said with my lips still on hers, she pulled away and I pouted she gave me a peck and I broke into a huge grin.

"I need to tell you something that happened yesterday"

"Ok, and is that the reason why you had to leave with Trish"

"Yeah"

"Just hold on we need to get Dez and Trish in here"

"Alright but later your mine" I said looking at her with my puppy dog eyes

"Austin" she blushed and went to get them and returned with a soaking wet Dez and a hiccupping Trish

"It wasn't that funny" He glared

"Yes it was" she said

"Guys we need to talk about what happened yesterday"

"And we want you both to listen"

We both finished explaining and Austin grabbed my hand and told me told me that he would never do that, he rambled but I cut him off with a kiss.

"Austin don't worry I trust you"

He took a breath "Just making sure"

"Trish we are so sorry that ever happened to you"

"It's ok; Ally helped me get over him"

"That's my girl" Austin kissed my cheek and I looked down to cover my blush but being him he noticed and teased me

"Is my little Ally blushing" He teased in a baby voice

"She is and if you want your treat you'll stop"

He immediately stopped and pouted because he loved Ally with all of his heart and he was willing to wait but he still wanted it.

"I'm joking Austin"

"Phew"

"Let's hang out in the pool"

"Go home and change"

They came back in a few minutes and changed.

Dez was in bright rainbow trunks, Austin was in neon yellow, Trish was wearing a purple bikini, and I was in a red bikini.

Once we walked out, Dez and Austin were already in the pool playing tag, we both laughed and once they looked at us Austin started drooling and Dez had wide eyes.

"Als, you look I mean your you wow" That's all he could get out

We both walked into the pool but it started to become a make out but not my Austin and I, that's right it was Dez and Trish.

**Again I'm sorry I didn't update in a while but this chapter is a bit longer. –Storygirl15**


	16. Chapter 16- Where did she go?

Ally's POV:

OMG I can't believe it my bestfriend finally has a boyfriend, a boyfriend, a boyfriend-

"Ally stop singing that" Trish said annoyed

"But it's true"

"I know and he's not going to hurt me cause he promised and I may or may not of threaten him"

"Alright come on let's get back to the boys"

Austin's POV:

"Dude I thought you liked Trish but she didn't like you"

"Well your wrong cause she does" He beamed

"All I know is that Ally owes me something anyways I see her coming"

"ALLY SOMETHING DAWSON YOU OWE ME A KI-" I was but off with a pair of lips and I swear my brian melted but I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer if that were ever possible. Before I could deepen the kiss she pulled away.

"ALLY why did you pull away" I whined and added a pout

"Trish and Dez are right there and I promise you and I will do it tonight" she whispered the last part in my ear so they wouldn't hear. My pout immediately turned into a grin and I kissed her one more time before putting my arm around her.

"So since were all dating I say we do something with our girlfriends" I winked at Dez

"Ok" He said obviously not getting it

"Dez we get to spend the day with our girlfriends now take Trish with you and get out of my house"

"Alright little golden toes were leaving" He pulled Trish with him

"Little golden toes" Ally asked while holding giggles

"Oh so you think this is funny, well your about to see what else is funny" I leaped in front of her and started tickling her and she burst into giggles

"S-T—O-P" she managed to get out

"Not until you admit that Austin Moon is awesome, funny, cute, amazing, hot, did I mention HOT" By the time I finished she was on the couch and I was very confused until she said

"You know that you go in a trance when you're saying those things right"

"No I did not know that but your still going to have to admit those things" I said while going closer to her

"Fine, Austin MONICA Moon is weird, has a BIG ego, and is in love with his hair" after she finished she took a bow and ran into my room

"THAT IS IT ALLY DAWSON NO ONE INSULTS MY HAIR" I ran up the stairs and found the room locked but being as awesome as me I kept a spare key in the smartest place I could keep it, under the door mat so I reached down and got it. When I got in the room I found her looking through my baby album and she was laughing at one where I was taking a bath. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist and slammed her back into the wall, softly of course.

"You are going to go through the worst punishment eve-" I got cut off when her lips were on mine and I could feel my anger gone

I gently laid her down on my bed and was on top of her, we made out for a few minutes before I did something uncalled for and slipped my hands under her shirt. She moaned and that really turned me on, I took off my shirt well as hers and took off my pants leaving me in my boxers.

Let's just say we both had the best time of our lives.

**AN: I didn't want to write that part so I left it out.**

Ally's POV:

The next morning I woke up with a lightly snoring Austin and I found it completely adorable and I kissed his cheek before getting dressed. I made him pancakes and a class of orange juice but before I could finish pouring I heard a loud THUD.

Within seconds later Austin came running down the stairs in boxers and squealing "PANCAKES". He finished the pancakes in seconds and had syrup on his lip so I kissed him and he kissed back wrapping his arms around my waist but I pulled away.

"There was syrup on your lip"

"But Ally I wanna kiss you" he pulled me into his bare chest and hugged me before leaning down and kissing me. He deepen the kiss in seconds as we both wrapped out arms around each other. He went for the hem of my shirt but I pulled away and got the door and yelled "Put some cloths on"

I opened the door to find a crying Dez and I pulled him in before he started sobbing on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Dez" Before he could answer Austin came down the stairs and kissed me on the cheek before noticing Dez.

"Dez buddy what happened"

Dez's POV:

I managed to choke out "Trish, she got kidnapped"

Before they could do anything I watched as Ally basically my little sister falling to the ground.

"ALLY" I yelled but it was too late but luckily Austin caught her and we both hugged each other and cried.

**Cliffhanger anyways here is chapter 16 and thanks for some of the reviews. The next time I'll update will be in this week so don't worry.**

**-Storygirl15**


	17. Chapter 17

Austin's POV:

Have you ever loved someone with all of your heart but soon they land in your arms, well that just happened to me and I'm freaking out because my GIRLFRIEND just fainted. I kept shaking her but nothing worked so I brought her to the hospital.

"My girlfriend just fainted I need help please" The nurse came over and put her on a gurney but before I could follow she said

"Aren't you Austin Moon"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Well I heard you singing a song online so I thought it was really sweet especially with that girl in that video"

"Wait what video and that girl is my girlfriend"

"The song you know _I think about you_"

"Yes it's a good song but please help my girlfriend"

"Right sorry"

I was sitting on one of those hospital chairs with Dez beside me crying our eyes out but the doctor came out.

"Are you here for Ally Dawson"

"Yes how is she, is she ok, is she-" Austin rambled

"She's fine, she's just into some shock but she is awake now so you can see her"

I rushed into the room but before I could go in I decided to walk in slowly so that she wouldn't be startled.

I ran start towards to her seeing her so beautiful and I kissed her, hugged her, and asked her if she was ok.

"Austin, babe I'm fine I was just in shock"

"Thank goodness your fine"

"How's Trish, wait Trish is she all right is she-"

"We still havn't found her yet but we contacted the police and there doing everything they can"

"Good because she's my best friend and I love her, she's like my sister"

"Hey I thought you loved me" He pouted and looked at me with puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist

"You know I do" With that she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me and I immediately kissed back and deepened it. I was so in love with him right now.

Ally's POV:

There was a knock at the door and I pulled away and the doctor told me that I had to stay at the hospital until tomorrow morning and I just pouted while Austin and the doctor laughed. Austin knows how much I get creeped out from hospitals.

"All right it's getting late so I'm tired" I said

"Alright but can I please stay babe"

"Sure"

He climbed into my bed and I snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep in less than a few minutes.

The next morning I woke up with a tighten grip around me and tried to loosen it but it didn't work until I decided to kiss him awake. He kissed back the moment my lips touched his and he deepened it, and tighten his grip even more but it didn't hurt. I pulled away and he loosened his grip and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Morning handsome"

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure"

He got up and we both ate together, later we both left the hospital. I came into my house and layed down into my bed and snuggled into the pillow until I heard a chuckle from my boyfriend.

"What"

"Your just so cute,"

"Anyways, I got to go to work"

"Hold on hold on you just got back from the hospital and you want to work"

"Well yeah I want to see my dad"

"Ok fine I'll drop you off"

He drove me to the mall and came with me into the store where my dad came over and hugged me.

"Are you alright I heard you fainted, did you break anything"

"No I'm perfectly fine"

"Alright but if you don't feel good you let me know"

"Sure dad"

I started walking near the counter when I heard a beat going and my amazing boyfriend trying to come up with lyrics. I started humming some lyrics when the beat got louder and I looked up to see him strumming the guitar and looking at me with a smile. We both started singing and when we finished we were standing in front of each other.

We both smiled and he grabbed my hand putting it to his heart with a warm smile. I leaned in and cupped his face and kissed him, he snaked his arms around my waist and the guitar was hanging around his back. I pulled away and realized that we were being watched. I blushed and he just chuckled. We both realized that we had gotten money in his guitar case and took it and counted it. It turns out that we got $200 in total but what we didn't expect was a phone call from the police.

"We found your friend you better come down to the station" The phone called ended

**Who kidnapped Trish and why did they do it? Find out next time.**

**-Storygirl15**


	18. Chapter 18

Dez's POV:

We all drove down to the station and I froze in my spot the moment I saw her and the funny thing is that it wasn't my girlfriend. It was someone that I hadn't seen in years but right now is in front of me.

"Hi I'm Officer Cheung and we would like to tell you that this is the person that has been kidnapping Trish and don't worry she's in the hospital resting. She only has a few cuts but that's it."

"Thank goodness she's alright and thank you" Ally said with tears threatening to come out

I grabbed both of them and walked out but thanked the officer of course before driving to the hospital.

Austin's POV:

I don't know what happened back there with Dez but I know my best friend and I know he's hiding something and I'm going to figure that out.

We all walked out but when we walked up to the front desk and asked where Trish was they said they don't have her here instead they have her in a different hospital. It just hit me like a wall when I realized that when Dez pulled us out we didn't ask which hospital she was in. That's what happens when you let him drag you out and drive and boy is that never happening again.

"Dez you went to the wrong hospital" His cheeks turned bright red and turned the other way to hide his blush but Als and I could see it.

"Come on you have a lot of explaining to do when we get home but first we need to go see Trish"

Ally's POV:

We finally arrived at the hospital and I rushed out of the car and ran to the desk but apparently Dez beat me to it. We were about to go in the room but we heard a call from the doctor that broke my heart.

_Were sorry but you can't come in the patient's heart just stopped_

How is this possible? Why my best friend? Why now? I kept on panicking in Austin's arms until the doctor gave us a small smile indicating that she was fine.

Dez went in there first and the moment he saw her he started sobbing and the only way we figured that out was hearing it.

Trish's POV:

I can't believe that she did this to me and I'm so scared that's right I'm scared no big deal. She did so many horrible things to me and that was so painful thinking about never seeing Dez, Ally, or Austin and of course my parents. The moment the door opened my heart skipped a beat, my boyfriend came in and started crying but I thought it was adorable.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" he responded

We both hugged and I saw Austin and Ally come in and hug me but to be careful of my cuts.

**A week later at Sonic Boom**

Trish got a lot better and they all went back to their regular things but this time Austin had gotten a record deal from Star Records.

"Hey babe do you think we could write a couple of songs for the concert tomorrow night" I kissed my girlfriend on the cheek

"Sure come on let's go to the practice room"

We both walked hand in hand into the practice room but we saw a girl at the counter so she walked over there and asked her if she needed any help but it turns out she was the daughter of Jimmy Star.

"So your Jimmy's daughter" I asked her as I wrapped my arms around my Ally protectively

"Yep and my dad wants some new songs for tomorrow" she said giving me flirty but Ally didn't notice cause she started walking upstairs

I ignored her and muttered an ok and walked up to the practice room to see my beautiful girlfriend playing a beat with some lyrics.

"Hey beautiful I think we're going to have to pull an all-nighter if we're going to be able to write all those songs"

"All right I'll be right back with the coffee, blankets, and your stuffed toy"

"Hey hey hey don't be so loud we can't let anyone know" I said while giving her a mad look but turned into a chuckle then a smile

We both managed to write songs like, _Double Take, You can come to me, Not a love song, Timeless, Illusion, and Steal Yout heart. _I even managed to steal a couple of kisses before I went home and took a nap before getting ready for my concert.

I performed all of my songs but I still had one more song and I even got Ally to be sitting on a chair in the middle of the stage but she was blushing and I found that super adorable.

I started singing Steal Your heart to her in the middle of the stage and that surprised her when she saw me walking towards her.

You like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins

Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine

But it's a new world  
And I know so well the side of you  
No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

You're gonna keep it  
Just like a secret  
Baby, believe me  
You gotta free it  
And you'll have everything you need

You like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins

Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

When I finished she was on my lap and my arms were securely wrapped around her and I held her until the song fully ended. The crowd erupted with claps and I smiled down at my Ally.

And I swear on my life that she will always be MY Ally.

**This chapter is a little bit longer and I hoped you guys enjoyed it but you guys still don't know who did that to Trish. It's going to come up soon but tune out till next time. Please review. –Storygirl15**


	19. Chapter 19- Dez's secret

Austin's POV:

Dez and I chilled for a while for some bro time while our girls were at the mall but something wasn't right Dez he looked shocked and not happy.

"Dez buddy what's wrong"

"Something" Now usually people would lie or try to leave but Dez well he just gives you the truth that is if he trusts you.

"What happened back there when you saw that girl you just froze"

"That girl wasn't just anyone Austin. She was my….. old girlfriend" That I gasped.

"What do mean I thought she died 2 years ago"

"Me too I mean I was devastated to hear that she died but it turns out something else happened"

He explained everything to me how Dyanne and him were dating for at least 9 months but one day they were walking in the park and there was a robber coming. He didn't know what to do. He tried everything he could to save her but she got stabbed and before the ambulance came she died in his arms.

I was shocked when he finished because just by that story I knew that he loved her. I noticed some tears in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

"Austin, I haven't told anyone and the only people that know are my parents"

"I'm so sorry dude"

"I don't understand why she was standing there but when I asked the police, they told me everything. How she apparently bribed the doctor to tell me that she died in my arms but she didn't. She planned everything at day and the thing that hurts the most is I found out she was just doing this for a bet. That hurt so much"

"Are you ok now buddy" I asked him that question and he immediately turned back into his goofy self

"Yeah I mean now I found Trish because I never thought that I could love again but she changed everything so I'm really happy"

"Good because all I want is to you to be happy" We did a bro hug before going to mall and finding OUR girls

**At the mall**

We found our girls at the mall looking for dresses because we all planned a surprise birthday party for Ally since I'm an awesome boyfriend. We decided to scare the girls so we both woar some masks and hugged our girlfriend form behind and said "BOO" but we weren't so lucky cause we both got slapped in the face.

Dez just screamed took off his mask and ran all to Mini's and ordered a mini taco. Typical Dez. Whereas I just screamed but in a manly way nut it turned into a girly scream and just held my cheek and pout.

Ally's POV:

I just turned around and heard two didn't screams and found my boyfriend pouting and holding his cheek. I felt bad so I kissed his cheek and kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck he wrapped his arms around my waste no longer caring about his cheek and we made out for a minute before I pulled away and caressed his cheek and stared into his eyes.

"You ok" I whispered

"Yeah and thanks for that kiss I enjoyed it a lot" He said giving me a wink before hugging me.

"You're welcome now come on let's find Dez and Trish"

We both walked over to them hand in hand and found both of them making out while Austin pouted saying why they get to do it longer. I chuckled and pulled him in and crashed my lips into his. He put his arms around me waist and pulled me in closer until our chests were touching. I pulled away because I noticed a flash and it was paparazzi, Austin grabbed my hand and we all left.

**It was pretty sad for Dez but he is lucky to have Trish. Anyways thanks for the reviews I appreciate it, until next time. –Storygirl15**


	20. Chapter 20- Ally's Dad

Ally's POV:

I watched my boyfriend pick up the magazine from the counter and look at the front cover and I got nervous. I wasn't sure if he was embarrassed to be with me or not.

"Look Als we made the front cover and we look adorable together"

"So you're not embarrassed" I whispered

He put the magazine down and grabbed my hands "Of course not I wouldn't care if all those crazy girls were around me all I care is about is you"

"Awww your so sweet" I kissed his cheek and his smile reached his eyes even more

"I love you Ally"

"I love you too, now I got to go back to work"

"Way to ruin the moment Ally" he shouted

"I need to work" Within seconds his arms were around my waist

"Then I'll come with you"

We were both walking towards the store and entered when a mob of girls came in screaming "THERE'S AUSTIN MOON" and my boyfriend being the manly one hid behind me and said "I'M NOT HERE"

"If you want to stay then you need to buy something in the store" with that all the girls picked up a random instrument and lined up at the counter.

Austin held me in his arms the entire time around to let me go and each time they came up his grip got tighter. By the end of the day the store was empty and my dad was so proud he gave me a week off.

Trish and Dez walked in holding hands and we started our official team Austin AND Ally meeting.

"Alright I got Austin a meeting with Jimmy Star about a WORLD TOUR" Trish said

"REALLY" HE started jumping up and down

"Ladies and Gentlemen my boyfriend Austin Moon" I started clapping slowly

"HEY I'm mature just not right now so Trish when do we meet" He said

"Tomorrow morning and Ally you need to go as well because your going to be the opening act"

"OMG REALLY THANKS" I jumped and hugged her

"Who's immature now huh Ally" He said with an amused smirk

"Oh shut up" Everyone laughed

"Ok come on Dez we need to go they have big day tomorrow"

"Night guys"

"Night Dez" we both replied

I turned to Austin before giving him a peck before walking out of the practice room. He ran right behind me and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissing me on the lips hard. He pushed me against the wall and licked my lips begging for an entrance and of course I let him in. We stood there making out before I pulled away due to the lack of oxygen. I said goodbye and we both left.

Austin's POV:

I had a huge grin and I couldn't help but feel lucky because I have the best team and the best girlfriend in the entire world. Just one day I'm going to change that last name Dawson to Moon and that day is coming later on in my life and I can't wait. I feel asleep within seconds with a smile and a warm heart.

Ally's POV:

I have great life, the best friends in the entire world and the perfect boyfriend and nothing could ruin that and I'm sure of that. I was about to fall asleep when my dad walked in with a sad smile and tears streaming down his face. He was trying to tell me the news but I could tell it hurt him too much to say so I got up and hugged him and he hugged back harder as if he was afraid that I would fade away.

**There you go guys chapter 20 and I appreciate it when you guys review I really do but I was kinda hoping to get to 20 reviews and it would mean a lot of that happened. –Storygirl15**


	21. Chapter 21- Meeting with Jimmy Star

Ally's POV:

"Ok sweetie I have some bad news" he managed to choke out

"What is it dad" I whispered

"Your mo-m" was all he got out before letting some tears fall down

"M-y m-o-m" I stuttered out

"She u-m wa-s in a ca-r cr-a-sh" he got that out before he choked on tears

"What?! Is she all right" I asked but there were too many tears in my eyes. Today was suppose to be a special day for me and this just ruined it. I didn't even know my mom was still alive and now she's dying.

"Sweetie were going to by going on a plane to fly to Africa to see her" he whispered kissing my forehead. He got up and left my room but I could hear his sobs through the room.

I stayed in my room hugging and burying my face into my knees before letting another sob hit me. I stayed up all night crying and hoped into the shower and feeling that warm water hit me felt great but I still felt down. I got out and got dressed in a simple t-shirt and some shorts and just fell onto my bed feeling exhausted but my 1 hour slumber was interrupted when the door flew open with my dad with a sad smile.

"Honey you need to start packing" he whispered as he sat on my bed

"When do we fly to Africa" I whispered feeling some tears coming down my face but I held them back

"Were going in a week. Your mom she's in a coma and we'll see her soon" he got up and left my room

I just remembered that I had a meeting with Jimmy Star in 2 hours but I didn't feel like going. I finally decided to go and support my boyfriend but the truth was I felt terrible so I sucked it up before going to Star Records.

I walked into Star Records and saw my boyfriend and two best friends sitting in the waiting chairs well chair. Austin and Dez were standing with a pout and Trish was sitting on the chair reading a magazine. I managed a weak laugh and that's when they noticed me, Austin grinned but turned into a frown and covered it up with a fake smile.

"Come on Als we need to talk" He pulled me towards the hallway

"What happened babe" He asked

"Austin my mom got into a car crash" I whispered not making any eye contact

He lifted my chin up and saw tears streaming down my face and hugged me and I really needed that. I wrapped my arms around neck and buried my face into his chest.

Austin's POV:

When she told me that it broke my heart to see her like this and not only did that bring me down especially on this day when I can get a world tour. I brought her up to my chest and held her and I could hear her heart breaking a little bit.

"Are you ok" I whispered looking her eyes

"No"

"Why are you here if you're not ok?"

"I came here to support you"

Now that got me to smile, she was just the best I mean her mom just got in a car crash for crying out loud and she chose to be here with me. She must love me a hell lot if she decided to come and that just got me to love her even more.

"Austin Moon" the lady at the front desk said

"Coming" I called out to her

I grabbed Ally's hand and wrapped my arms around her waist to give her support and we both walked into the office with Trish and Dez.

"Ah Austin Moon you're here today because I want to offer you a world tour for 6 months" He said giving a proud smile

That got my heart pumping and I looked around in the room and saw Trish and Dez grinning widely and I looked down at my girlfriend. She had a small smile and that told me to take the deal.

"Mr. Star am I aloud to bring some people"

"Yes actually because the tour bus is quite big"

"Alright I'll do the world tour" We all left with huge smiles on our faces expect for Ally and I could tell that she was hiding something.

I turned my body towards her. "Ally I know you're not telling us something" I gestured towards the team and now all their attention was on her.

"OksoIcantcomeonthetouwithyouguys" She said avoiding eye sight

"WHAT" Trish screamed and I was giving her that_ you-can-understand-her_ look and she just nodded and looked at Ally

"You can't come on the tour why not?" She said and now my full attention was on her

"I'm going to go visit my mom in Africa with my dad for a while" she said now looking up and tears were coming down her face. I got up and wrapped my arms around her and now I understood why.

"Trish, Dez she can't go because her mom got into a car accident" There expression immediately softened and hugged her.

"When are you leaving" Dez asked with some tears in his eyes in fact we all did.

"In a week"

"What about the tour" we all said

"I'm not going to be going" she finally said

"Ally then were not going without you" we all said once again

"Austin this is your dream you need to go, think about all the Austin Moon fans out there wanting to see you perform"

"Ally you're my dream and my #1 Austin Moon fan and because of you, I'm here right now"

"Austin these only come once in a life time and you can't turn this down, all of you need to go"

"You're more worth it I mean what's the point of going when the person that started it all isn't coming"

"I gotta go pack but you all need to go and besides you can't cancel Jimmy already booked tickets for your concerts" she got up and left leaving all of us shocked

Trish's POV:

"Guys we can't go on the tour without her she started this and it's unfair to go if she isn't coming"

"I know but think about it on her perspective I mean she worked hard on those songs and were just going to throw down this opportunity down no were going to go because she did all of this for us" Dez said and we all looked at him in shock as he for once said something smart

"He's right but don't worry were going to skype her everyday so I can see and hear her" Austin said agreeing but he was clearly not ok with this

"Alright it's settled were all going on tour" we all had a group hug before we left the building

Ally's POV:

I wanted all of them to go on the tour even though I really wanted to go I couldn't but I'm going to contact them every day if I have too. My dad came into my room with a small smile and told me to turn on the tv.

_You heard it folks Austin Moon is officially going on tour as he just tweeted out_

That got me a small smile and my dad hugged me, I packed some of my clothing and the week flew by so quickly. I woke up and realized that today is that last day before leaving Miami.

**Thanks to the people that favourite/followed/reviewed it meant a lot so thanks. Awww that's so sad that Ally's not coming on the tour with Austin, Trish, and Dez and she has to visit her mom. Tune in next time to see what happens. Please review. –Storygirl15**


	22. Chapter 22- SURPRISE!

Austin POV:

I can't believe it I'm going on tour, I should be really excited but I'm really not, my girlfriend isn't even coming. She's the one that started this and she isn't even coming, man I wish she could. Today is the day I go on the tour but also the day my girlfriend leaves.

I rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open and it reviled my girlfriend with a sad smile and trying to hold back tears. I hugged her and she let a few tears slip before I leaded her to my car.

"Where are we going" she asked

"It's a surprise" she just pouted

"You know I hate surprises"

"But you're going to love this one" We continued to argue until we reached the place

"Welcome to the party Ally" I said as I opened the door reliving Ally's dad, my parents, Jimmy, Trish, Dez, and a bunch of other artists.

"OMG who set this up" she asked in awe

"Me" I answered

She hugged me and I held her in my arms and held her waist as we walked over to my parents and Ally's dad.

"Hey mom, dad, "

"Hey son" my parents answered while said "Hey Austin"

"Ally we need to leave at 10" her dad said

"Ok" she answered

We both had fun until it was time for Ally to leave and it felt really bad to see her leave but I had to keep strong for my girl and the party.

Today was the day I finally go on tour but before I boarded the bus with Trish and Dez we all got a little surprise. Standing in front of me was Ally.

We all hugged her and we stayed in this position before she choked out "can't breathe" and we all let go and we all couldn't stop smiling mostly me though.

We walked into the tour bus and talked for a while before she had to go and catch her flight. We hugged one last time before watching her leave and got on to the bus.

Ally's POV:

I caught a cab and arrived at the airport and saw my dad on the phone with a shocked and happy face.

"Honey I just got off the phone with the doctor and they said that she is fine but with a small concussion and a few broken ribs"

"Thank goodness she's alright but I have one question dad" I asked as we boarded the plane

"What is it?"

"Well um why did you and mom have a divorce?" I asked

He hesitated a bit before answering. "Well your mom and I haven't been getting along when you were born because she was always at work. I got tired of always taking care of you by myself so we sat down and talked it out and we decided to get a divorce. She would get you on the weekends while I got the weekdays but don't worry sweetie she always loved you."

That brought a smile to my face as a smiled as I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder while he watched a movie.

I woke up and looked out the window and found an amazing view, there was a rainforest and tons of animals. The plane landed, my dad and I got our stuff and rented a room in a hotel that we were staying at for 1 month before we left and headed back to Miami.

We caught a taxi and we walked into the hospital but with my dad in front of me because I didn't really like hospitals since it always freaked me out.

"Were looking for Penny Dawson" My dad asked

"She's in room 204" the lady replied, we thanked her before finding that room. That got me excited and nervous because I haven't seen her in like what 5 years. We both walked into the room and found my mom awake and turned her head towards us with a small smile.

"Hi mom" I whispered

"Hi sweetie, Lester"

"Hi Penny" We both walked over to her and we both hugged her

We talked for a while and when it was time for her to rest we both left and returned to the hotel and when my face hit the pillow, I was out like a light. I even heard him chuckle and he wrapped the covers over me and got into the other bed.

**With Austin, Trish, and Dez**

"Guys I miss her so much and it's only been one day" I said when I got to the lounge

"We both miss her too but we need to stay strong and besides you have a concert tonight at Washington DC"

"Ok ok I'll go get dressed and we can all get breakfast" I returned back with my disguise and we headed to Tim Horton's and ate

I decided to text Ally so I did

_Ally_/Austin

Hey Ally How's Africa

_It's great it turns out my mom is fine and don't worry I'll be in Miami in 1 month and you'll be back in 5 _

I know but I just miss you so much

_I miss you too so what are u doing right now_

I'm eating breakfast with Trish and Dez

_Tell them I said hi and I gotta go my dad's calling me _

Ok bye I love you

_I love you too_

I smiled after that conversation I had with Ally and Trish and Dez gave me a confused look but I said it was nothing

We left and got ready for the big concert tonight.

**With Ally**

I just got an email and that brought a smile to my face and it said _Austin Moon performing tonight in Washington DC_

I spent the rest of the day catching up with my mom but I missed Trish, Dez, and of course Austin. I returned back at the hotel around 4 and found my dad waiting for me with a _I-have-a-surprise-look_ and I stopped and looked at him. He pulled out 1 ticket for bus ride to Washington DC and my suite case.

I looked at him in shock and he just smiled and I hugged him.

"I know you missed them I could see it in your eyes"

"Thanks dad I love you"

"I love you too sweetie now come on you got a bus to catch if you want to see them"

I got on the bus and was heading to Washington DC and they are defiantly in for a big surprise. I arrived at 6 and I had an hour left before the concert began so I put my suite case in a hotel before getting ready for the concert.

I texted him _I miss you_ and I got an instant reply _I miss you too_. I texted him good luck and _e said thanks but I wish you were here with me_ and boy was he in for a surprise.

I arrived at where he was performing and got saw him come on stage and he started performing and dancing with his backup dancers. He finished a couple of songs and I entered backstage and that's when we had a duet.

I walked on stage and started singing and when he saw me his eyes lit up and he continued to sing.

_[Ally:]_  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

_[Austin:]_  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

_[Austin & Ally:]_  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_[Ally:]_  
You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you

_[Austin:]_  
Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you

_[Austin & Ally:]_  
So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_[Ally:]_  
Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

_[Austin & Ally:]_  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_[Ally:]_  
You can come to me,  
Yeah

When we finished we were in front of each other and he kissed me with everyone watching and when I pulled away he smile. He thank you everyone for coming and grabbed my hand and pulled be backstage, I was hugged by all three of them and I laughed a bit.

"What are you doing here" Trish and Austin squealed but he quickly blushed

"I'm going to be joining you guys for the rest of the tour" I said with excitement

I got hugged once again but a bit tighter and Austin pulled me away, he smiled at me and crashed his lips on mine, my arms were snaked around his neck and his hands were on my waist. We made out for a while but I finally pulled away and I smiled back at him.

He hugged me and we all walked back to the tour bus and we slept in out small beds that were aligned together.

Austin/Ally's POV:

Now everything is great because I'm with her/him.

**Thanks for all the reviews and here is a longer chapter, I hope you guys like it, please review. –Storygirl15**


	23. Chapter 23

Ally's POV:

I woke up with someone's arms wrapped around me and I turned around and saw Austin, I smiled in memory, he snuck in my bed because he was complaining that he couldn't sleep but I knew he just wanted to hold me. I snuggled deeper into his chest and his grip tighten and he kissed my forehead.

"I know you're awake so why don't you open those pair of beautiful eyes I love so much"

I opened my eyes and found some hazel ones staring right back me, I leaned in and kissed him, our eyes fluttered closed and we held each other until I finally pulled out. The good thing about being a singer is you can kiss longer than most people because you train your voice.

"Morning Als" he said getting up

"Morning Austin"

We got out and we went to breakfast, today we were just going to have some time together. We both entered the nearest shop and ordered food and of course he ordered pancakes while I ordered some toast.

"Hmm tis s goosd" he said with his mouth full

"What?"

He swallowed and said "This is good"

"Ok if this is so good why don't you buy some to go and then I can stop making you my homemade pancakes" I said

He stopped eating and lifted my chin up "No Ally your pancakes are the best please don't stop making then" he whined

"Ok ok I won't"

He signed in relief and continued eating, I tried to pay but he wouldn't let me so we stood arguing on who should pay until I finally agreed to let him pay

We both walked down the park our hands intertwined and he saw ice cream and ran towards the ice cream machine

I chuckled and ran after him and paid which he then argued but I didn't care, I walked over to a beach and sat down, he sat down with me and held my hand

We enjoyed the view of the birds chirping and the kids playing, he got a phone call and picked it up and then remembering he had a basketball game.

He sent me a _I'm sorry look_ but I didn't mind, he kissed my cheek and asked if I wanted to come with a hopeful look on his face. I almost said yes but I realized I didn't know anyone and there were probably fans there so I said "No thanks"

He had a small smile because I couldn't come "Ok, I'll go see you later"

I texted Trish

Trish/_Ally_

_Hey Austin has a basketball game, wanna hang out?_

Dez has basketball too so do you want to surprise them

_Sure I mean Austin looked so heartbreaking that I couldn't come_

Same for Dez but he just went with it

She picked me up from the park and we drove down to the high school and watched them. They were losing by a couple of points and they looked depressed so Trish and I cupped out hands and cheered "Come on DEZ AND AUSTIN"

Their heads snapped up and saw us, their eyes brightened and ran over to us, and they gave us both hugs.

"You better win now that were here" I said looking at both of them

"Now that I know you here" he said winking at me

I kissed him for good luck and I pulled away quickly because he was all sweaty and he just pouted but then went on to the court.

They ended up winning by 4 points, we celebrated by having a little party when we arrived back home. We watched a movie and I snuggled into Austin while we watched Mama and he purposely chose it cause he knew I would get scared. I hid in his chest and he just chuckled, I smacked his chest and clung onto him even tighter.

"Alright guys let's stop your scaring the death out of her, we'll continue and she'll leave" Trish said

"Thanks Trish" She whispered

Austin's POV:

I watched as Ally walked up to her room clinging onto the blanket and I chuckled and followed her. I knocked on her room and walked in I found her clinging onto the blanket and hugging her knees. I walked up to her and hugged her and asked her if that movie really scared her.

"Oh I'm fine I just wanted to leave cause it was boring" she said looking up

"Since when did you know how to act"

"Uh I know how to act" she said taking fake offense

I decided to play along "Are you sure Als"

"Oh I'm sure if you don't believe me then you can just leave" she said getting up making a dramatic exit to the door

"Fine I'll go" I walked out of the room and heard the door lock

"Als let me in" I whined

"Nope I'm a great actress so no"

"What you were serious"

"Yep"

"Pleaseeee Allllssssss, I'll do anything"

"Anything" she said with a smirk

"Yes just let me in" I whined even more

"Alright then I want you to say that Austin MONICA Moon has a girly scream and that you love ponies"

"WHAT NO I'M NOT SAYING THAT"

"Ok suite yourself, your not coming in any time soon"

Austin's POV:

I waited patiently for the door to open and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon but I needed her cause she was beautiful and god dam it I wanted to kiss her so badly.

I was about to walk away when my phone buzzed and I received a text from Ally and god dam it that girl turned me on.

The text was a phone of her just in her bra and panties and they were smoking hot red.

I finally mumbled "Austin Monica Moon has a girly scream and loves ponies"

"I'm sorry what" she said innocently

I said it a bit louder

"What I can't hear you"

"Austin MONICA Moon has a girly scream and I love ponies"

I heard a loud click and saw my girlfriend just in her panties and bra, I pinned her against the wall and started kissing her hungrily until I couldn't breathe. I pushed her onto the bed and let's just say that was probably the best night ever.

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews. –Storygirl15**


	24. Chapter 24- The return

I woke up next to Austin lightly snoring and I just giggled and quietly untangled myself from him and got dressed. I made pancakes with bacons and eggs, I also made toast for myself.

I was about to tell Austin to get up but I heard squealing from behind me "PANCAKES" He started eating them and drenching them in syrup. In a matter of seconds he was finished and I just ate half of my toast.

"Thanks babe that was so good" he said kissing my cheek

"Come on Austin you have to go to Star records you need to record new songs"

"But I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you" he whined

"Nope your just going to have to suck it up and go now cause your recording session starts in a half hour"

He pulled me in his lap and played with my hair before saying "Now you listen to me young lady your coming with me even if I have to carry you there"

"Fine" I mumbled giving up

He finally came out wearing a red V-neck t-shirt with black skinny jeans and his red hip tops and we even got to match.

He pulled up the studio and started to record songs but with me in his arms the entire time I mean it wasn't as bad as it sounds because he even sang a couple songs to me.

When he finished he kissed me and we went out to eat cause he was starving but before we got the chance to leave Jimmy interrupted us with some news.

"Austin I want to offer you another world tour but this time you and only you are allowed to come because this tour bus is smaller"

Austin's POV:

No way I'm going on tour with Ally and Dez and Trish of course I mean they got me started so I need to have them every step of the way. I was about to decline the offer when Ally cut me off.

"He would love to go the tour" she replied

"Great you'll be going for 3 months" he said shaking my hand and leaving, before I got any chance of questioning Ally I got interrupted again

"Austin you have to go the tour it's your dream, you've always wanted to be a rock star and now you are that's why there is a team Austin"

"Correction team Austin and Ally, I don't want to go on some stupid tour if the whole team isn't with me"

"Listen to me Austin, we all did this for you, I wrote the songs, Trish directs them, and Dez records them, we did it for you to be famous and even more people are going to know you"

"I don't care if nobody knows me, the only thing I want is for you to know me your my number one fan and I" I just couldn't finish I had tears down my face and I was so lucky we were out of that building and in my car right now

"And what Austin" she said softly wiping some of my tears

"I need you with me" I looked up and looked start in her eyes, it showed happiness

"Austin I will always be with you no matter where you are, always in your heart" She put her hand on my heart and smiled lovingly towards you

"Ok I'll do the tour but you need to promise me one thing"

"What is it?"

"You need to promise you will always love me forever and stay in contact everyday"

"I promise"

We walked into her house and she kissed me, I held her in my arms afraid to let her go but she was right I can't let all the team down. They worked too hard for this and I'm not going to do anything to let down my girl and the team.

**Two weeks later**

Ally's POV:

I'm in the practice room with Dez and Trish, we were bored so I decided to turn on the tv and of course I found Austin on. I smiled I mean he was living his dream and we both have been keeping our promises. The next time made me smile.

_This song is dedicated to a special someone known as Ally Dawson my beautiful girlfriend_

Even though he wasn't with me I blushed.

He started singing I think about you and by the end of it I had some tears and saw him smile and walk off the stage. I was about to call him when the door suddenly burst open with someone I didn't even recognize but Trish did and Dez held her protectively.

"Hello Trish remember me sweetheart" He said smirking

"GO AWAY TRENT I DON'T LOVE YOU" she yelled with some tears

Then it hit me "You're the jerk that hurt my best friend what the heck is the matter with you"

"I had to take my anger on someone so deal with it" he yelled back

"THAT'S ENOUGH NOBODY HURTS TRISH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT" Dez yelled with pure anger in his eyes

He pulled out something that scared the heck out of all of us.

He had a gun.

He aimed it at Dez, he held her tighter and that's when he pulled the trigger.

**Cliffhanger find out next time what happens and will Austin hear about this or will he just be stuck with the tour? Please review. –Storygirl15**


End file.
